Worst Time To Imprint
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: Jake imprinted and didn't tell her, but is that the end of their story? I think not...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Everything in life had been so perfect, at least for the past few months. Jake has been by my side almost every day. At night, he would sneak into my window at Charlie's and we would make love constantly. Being a heavy sleeper, Charlie never knew a thing, which was good considering that I had been known to be very verbal and loud. Jake was, too. I would spend the days in La Push with him and the pack, which had brought me in with open arms.

Maybe I should tell you how Jake and I became a couple.

After I saved Edward from the Volturi, I told him that we could never be what we were so we settled for friends, which Jake still had a distaste for. I went to La Push and told Jake that and the whole in my chest was gone after the Cullen's moved back to Forks. After a couple of weeks, I was ready to accept my feelings for Jake and we started a relationship.

Jake would pick me up from school, we would go to La Push, hang out with the pack, and then we would go back to my house. After another month, I was ready to take our relationship to the next leave. We had been having heavy make out sessions constantly beforehand, but I wanted to show him how deeply and truly I loved him. I loved him so much that it would hurt sometimes when he was away.

I told him what I was thinking about us and we made love that day in his room. I never would have thought in my wildest dreams that Jake would be such an amazing and tender lover. Don't get me wrong, he was an unbelievable, patient, loving boyfriend, but I didn't expect him to be so... perfect in the bedroom department.

After that, we had trouble keeping our hands to ourselves. We had a thing about PDA, but when we were alone, it was impossible to keep from getting down to business.

One day, Charlie found the empty condom box in the trash can at Billy's and he had such a fit over the fact that Jake and I were getting so serious so fast. Billy knew what we were doing. How could he not? Billy was always in the next room and would bang his fist on the wall for us to quiet down, but with the things Jake was doing to my body, the only way for him to keep me quiet was to kiss me. That was the only way to shut me up.

Around that time, I had the biggest scare of my life. Jake and I were completely freaked out when I missed my period. I missed a full damn month. I had the embarrassment of calling Renee and telling her that I thought I might be pregnant. I mean, we knew condoms don't always work. It's not a fool-proof thing. Everyone knows that.

Charlie actually pulled his gun on Jake when we told him and everyone knows how much Charlie loves Jake.

When my period finally came, we were so relieved. I mean, I took pregnancy tests and they came out negative, but those things can be wrong sometimes. That day, I went to the doctor and got a birth control shot. We were not going to trust condoms alone after that.

Jake and I were still having almost constant sex, but we were being extra careful.

When graduation came, Jake and I already had everything planned out. I was going to go to Forks Community College. Jake was going to get his GED and we were going to rent a house on the reservation, giving they were cheaper than the apartments in Forks. Not by much, but still and he can be close to Billy.

Billy wanted to help with the down payment, but I refused. I had that all worked out, too.

Jake was going to run his own shop out of our home. We planned to wait a few years before starting our own family, but that was also in the plan.

On my graduation day, Jake had to patrol, but he came to my graduation party. He walked in with Angela, which I thought was weird, but they seemed to be having fun talking so I left them alone. After a while, I felt it was my duty to steal back my boyfriend. She seemed kind of sad about it, but understood. Ang had seen pictures of Jake and knew he was my boyfriend. It made me so happy that my two best friend that finally met got along so well.

I thought it was weird when afterwards Jake drove me home and I offered for us to double with Ang and Ben and he outright refused. I thought he actually liked Angela, but then I remembered he looked really angry when he met Ben.

Then he told me that he didn't want to hang out with Angela when I suggested it. When I brought up the subject of our future, us needing to look for a house on reservation, he clammed up. He said that he wanted to wait a full YEAR, which upset me.

Why the hell would he want to do that? He was the one who said that he couldn't wait for us to have our own place and start our life together.

Of course, I was upset and went inside without saying goodbye. I didn't even leave my window open for him. Usually, when I do tht, he will tap on the window for me to open it, but he never did that. He never came, he didn't call, he didn't text. He didn't ask about me when Charlie went over to Billy's.

One thing Charlie told me was odd is that Angela was there. What the hell? Jake, Jared, and Angela were hanging out in the front yard.

A week later, I FINALLY got a visit from my MIA boyfriend and he seemed different. I wasn't sure what it was, but he seemed happy when I felt like crying my eyes out and did in front of him. He looked like it hurt him to see me like that. He held me while I cried over the sheer torture he had put me through over that week.

Jake had suggested that we slow down in the physicality of our relationship. I couldn't understand what was going on with him.

Of course, our relationship didn't slow down. We still had sex on more than a daily basis, but I saw him less. He said he was having to take more patrols because Victoria was coming around again. I understood and he promised to spend all day Saturday and Sunday with me at his house and I could stay over.

I went to the doctor's for my next birth control shot on Friday and sat there for a long time waiting.

I got into the office and, as procedure, gave me a pregnancy test and that is where all our troubles started.

**Thank you so much for checking this out. This story will probably be short, but well worth it. Please, leave me a review, if you can. It would warm my heart to know what you think of the start and it would give me more reason to bring out the chapters faster.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I thought I might let everyone know the the unedited version of this story will be posted on the site I co-wn called Undiscovered Love. If you would like the link, please PM me. Thanks!**

**Chapter One**

I sat patiently waiting in the door's office as the nurse came in and gave me a gown, which was weird. They just gave me a pregnancy test and the shot last time. I had no idea why the sudden change in procedure for my birth control. She didn't tell m anything other than the fact that the doctor would be in to see me in a moment.

Without hesitation, I changed into the own and texted Jake, saying I was about to get my shot. He sent me a text back saying that he loved me and would see me tomorrow. I smiled to myself when I read him saying he loved me. I loved that man so much.

I sent Angela a text to see if her and Jessica wanted to get some lunch later when the doctor came in. I didn't see the doctor last time I was here. Last time, it was just the nurse. She walked over with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Dr. Young." I smiled and nodded as she sat in a chair in front of me, leaning back a little. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions, Bella, before I disclose to you what I need to, if that is alright." I nodded contently as she leaned forward a little, flipping open her chart. "You are eighteen, right, Bella?"

"I'm oing to be nineteen in September." She nodded and looked down back at the chart.

"Have you been sexually activity since you got the shot last month?" She looked back up at me and I blushed heavily.

"That is a little personal." She giggled and nodded, giving a shy smile.

"Bella, the only reason I ask is because some women get this shot specifically to lighten their monthly cycles." My mouth turned into the shape of an 'O' from her answer. That made sense.

"Then, yes, I have." She nodded and closed her chart.

"Oky, Bella. We found something in your urine test that is my obligation to notify you of." I gasped and nearly jumped.

"I'm not sick or anything, am I?" She shook her head, giggling.

"No, you're not sick, Bella. You are perfectly healthy." I sighed in relief when she said that. Thank you, GOD! I would hate to miss my few days with Jake all because I had some kind of sickness.

"Well, what is it?" She looked a little nervous, but also confused.

"First, I need to explain something to you about the shot you were given last month. It seems the company that manufactures that specific drug got their two different drugs mixed up." Mixed up?

"What? I don't understand." She sighed lightly.

"They manufacture the birth control shot and they manufacture the flu shot. They were able to trace who that requested which one got which and it seems that you recieved one of the flu shots." I instantly stiffened. She could not mean what I thought she meant.

"Are you saying that-" She interrupted me with slight excitement in her voice.

"Your body is excreting hormones of that of a woman who is carrying a child in her womb." My eyes darted down to my stomach where my hands clasped over.

Why? Why me? Jake was going to freak out! Charlie is going to kill Jake and Renee is going to kill me! Why did this have to happen?

"But, we need to check with our ultrasound machine to be absolutely sure that you are pregnant." My eyes snapped up. What?

"Are you saying that I may not be pregnant?" She nodded with a sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, it is a possiblity. Our body can sometimes excrete certain hormones when we are under stress that can sometimes mimic a pregnancy's hormones." I was praying to God that this was the case. I would hate for Jake to have to freak out again.

"Can we do that ultrasound thing so we can check?" She nodded and pulled out a large screen from the closet that had a wand attached.

"Can you lay back on the table and spread them, Bella?" I blushed from how iyt sounded and laid back on the cold table and, of course, spread my leg. She put the wand between my legs and HELLO!

I jumped a little from how cold it was and then she flicked a switch on the screen and we could hear a rapid gurgling/pounding sound.

"What is that noise, Dr?" She had a smile on her face that spread.

"That, Ms. Swan, is the sound of your baby's heartbeat." I gasped and listened closely.

It was so strong. That was the aftermath of mine and Jacob's love making. That was mine and Jacob's child. We created this life together, as one. This wasn't just some mistake. There was a reason there had been a mix-up with the medication. There had to be.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I continued to listen.

"That's my baby?" She nodded as I cupped my non-existant stomach, sniffling.

"That is your baby's heart, Bella. Isn't it pretty cool?" I let out a momentary sob as I felt a smile cross my face.

"It's so beautiful." She nodded and lightly patted my shoulder.

"Congratulations, Bella." I smiled at her as I removed the tears from my face.

"Thank you so much, Dr." She odded and gave mea sweet smile.

"Don't mention it. I promise, one day, you will make a great mom."

XxXxXxX

Angela apparently was busy so Jessica and I decided that we would meet up in Port Angeles to go to Bella Italiana since she was already there, shopping.

I got seated as I waited for Jessica and decided that I would call Jake. The phone rang twice and then I heard an out of breath girl's voice.

"Hello?" The girl was panting and I gasped.

"Hello, umm, is Jake there?" Then a moment later, I heard that husky voice I loved.

"I'll be right back, I promise." It sounded like he thought he had completely covered the phone. "It's nothing. Trust me." Then, a few moments later, he came back on. "Hey. What's up, baby?" I smiled at his gorgeous voice.

"Hey. Who was that who answered the phone?" He chuckled nervously.

"It was just Kim. I was phased when you called so she answered for me while I phased back." I nodded. That seemed plausible, but then something caught my mind.

"Why was she out of breath? She sounded like she just ran a marathon." He laughed a little and his voice went amazingly husky.

"They were, umm, making out pretty heavily when he should have been phased." I giggled lightly and bit my lip.

"Sounds like someone I know." He chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'd like to meet that someone." I giggled again and smiled to myself.

"Take a good look in the mirror, Jake." He laughed out loud and I sighed.

"I don't want to sound like I'm not glad you called because I am, but why did you call?" I blushed from what I was about to say.

"I just missed you and wanted to hear your voice." He chuckled again.

"I miss you, too, baby, but I promise we are going to spend all weekend together and Billy is going up to the lake with Charlie so we will be good to go. Plus, I plan to keep you all to myself the entire time, in my bed." I blushed crimson as I thought of the things he planned to do to me.

"I see. Well, we need to talk before all of that and umm its really important." He was quiet for a moment.

"What is it, baby? We can talk about it now." Sorry, sexy, but my nerves are to racked to disclose that to you.

"It would be best if I told you in person and we can talk more in depth about it tomorrow. It's nothing bad, I promise, baby." I giggled at that. It at least wasn't bad to me. Ever since I heard the heartbeat, my view on the pregnancy had completely altered.

This was our miracle baby.

"Okay, honey. If you really want to wait that long. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." I smiled to myself as I saw Jessica's car pull up.

"I can't either. I love you." He laughed again lovingly.

"I love you more, baby. I have to go now. I have to get back on patrol." I nodded to myself.

"Don't let them work you too hard." I heard a small sigh.

"Bye, Bells." smiled to myself as Jessica walked in.

"Bye, Jake." I hung up as Jessica slid in smiling.

"Hey, girl. What was the sudden urge to come out here?" She smiled at me as she gave the waitress her drink order.

"I'm in the celebrating mood and you were already out so I said to myself 'Why not?'" She nodded and studied my face, coming out with a surprised gasp.

"Jake proposed, didn't he?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, Jake did not propose." She shook her head.

"You re absolutely glowing and so radiant. Something has you so happy and excited." I bit my lip and smiled happily.

"Well, I just got out of the doctor's office and as it turns out my shot didn't work." She let out a shriek of excitement.

"You're pregnant!" I hovered my hand over my stomach and nodded happily, shushing her lightly.

"Yes, I'm having a baby. When Jake and I had that scare, I really didn't want to be pregnant that soon, but now, they let me listen to the baby's heart-beat and I started crying. I was so happy." She had tears in her eyes as she smiled.

"We sooo have to call Angela and tell her." I shook my head.

"I want to her in person, like this, but she was busy."

"Oh, my god. Did you hear that her and Ben broke up?" I was in complete shock.

"What?"

"Yeah. I ran into Ben earlier and he is a complete train wreck. Apparently, she met someone else, someone that lives on the reservation. I cannot believe she hasn't said anything to me!" I nodded as I sipped at my ice tea.

"I've had a hard time getting a hold of her lately. I hope she is okay." She nodded. "I wonder if Jake knows the guy?" She nodded again.

"He probably does. The reservation doesn't seem that big." I nodded and we ordered our food. "Well, enough about our MIA buddy, Angela. Let's talk about this baby. How far along are you?" I just shrugged and smiled to myself, rubbing my belly.

"The visual part of their ultrasound machine was broken so all we could do was listen to the heartbeat." She shrieked in excitement.

"What did it sound like?" I blushed as I rubbed my non-existent baby bump, knowing I already loved my baby.

"The most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I started crying when I knew that it was real. That I was actually pregnant. Jake and I did plan to wait a few years, but it's..." I couldn't find the right word, but apparently, Jessica did.

"Fate." I nodded, happily.

"Exactly. It was fate for us to start our family now instead of later. Maybe this will get rid of Jake's... gitters." She looked confused.

"Gitters? What does he have gitters about?" I sighed and took my hand off my chilled glass, frowning. I didn't understand it myself.

"Jake is... well, you got to understand he... you see..." I sighed heavily as a tear fell from my distress. "He wants to wait a year before we live together. I think he is scared to show that level of commitment." She looked surprised.

"We are talking about Jacob Black, right? The guy you are completely goo-goo ga-ga over and have been since, what, March?" I nodded and sighed, cupping my stomach. Maybe he wouldn't want me to keep our baby. "That doesn't sound like him. When Tyler and I doubled with you guys, he seemed over the moon about you guys moving in together." I nodded and wped my eyes. Jess and Tyler went on a few dates, but nothing ever came out of it.

"I know he did, but after the graduation party, he suddenly changed. I suspected for a week afterwards that maybe he was cheating. I still suspect a little bit, but when would he have the time? Plus, I know Jake. He would never, ever do that to me, let alone anyone." Jess nodded and smiled at me.

"He doesn't seem like the cheating type, Bella. He has to be on cloud nine about the pregnancy, right?" I bit my lip and she gasped. "You have got to be kidding me! He has to be happy about it!" I giggled and shook my head.

"Jess, calm down. I haven't told him yet." She sighed and then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why not? He needs to know." I shrugged and twirled my straw around in my glass.

"I guess I'm scared. He was freaked out when we had that scare a little while back. I don't want to upset him or anything. I want him to be happy about this, but I don't think he will be, Jess." She had sadness in her ees as they sat our food in front of us.

"You know what? Forget about it. Deal with it when the time comes. Let's eat and then I am taking you showing for baby stuff." I giggled and nodded. For once, I was excited to shop.

XxXxXxX

We walked into a small baby shop called The Expecting House. Half of the walls were blue and the other half was pink. It was set up as a huge nursery full of toys everywhere and huge racks of clothes.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A small woman with a small baby bump came out wearing a white apron that had written in pink and blue **I'm Pregnant, Not Fat**. I thought it was a kind of funny saying and giggled.

"Umm, we are just looking." She nodded and stood next to me, watching me skim through the boy shirts. I had a feeling that I would have a boy.

"You are expecting, if I am correct?" I was surprised that she knew and smiled, nodding.

"How can you tell?" She flashed a big smile, holding her stomach.

"Well, I am a medium. It is my job to know these things." I snapped my eyes to her.

"Medium? What is that?" She smiled gently and laid her hand lightly on her stomach.

"It can be compared to a psychic, but it can be very different. Do you know how far along you are or how many you are having?" I blushed as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"No, I have an idea of how far along I am, but I am not 100% sure. I'm, also, unsure of how many." She nodded and had a sparkle in her eyes.

"Well, with every purchase, if you so chose, you get a free session with me. I can tell you how many, what sex, and maybe even, how far along you are." I was excited to see how accurate she would be. I was sure that I would find out sometime in the future.

"Really? That would be really cool. Thank you, Ms...?" She giggled and patted my shoulder.

"Just call me Virginia, sweetie." I nodded and she took a step back. "I will be at the cash register when you girls are ready." I nodded again and Jess and I went on to find five more shirts that were good for both boy's and girl's.

We checked out and then headed to the back.

**Woo! That took me alot longer to get out than I ever expected. I have been having computer problems so I am sorry for the delay. **

**I am so proud of all the reviews I got in one day for just the prologue. Can we please have a repeat? PlZZ! Thank you so much! I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this chapter. **

**If anyone has any questions, just message me and I will be happy to answer.**


	3. Chapter 2

**For the most part, this is based off of how mediums work because I have a friend that the character Virginia is based off of and she is a medium.**

**Like the last chapter, the unedited version can be found on both Always Easy As Breathing and Undiscovered Love.**

**Chapter Two**

I followed Virginia into the back with Jessica in tow. Jessica seemed very edgy as I sat at a table across from Virginia. She took a deep breath and clapped her hands together. She took one of my hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"It may seem strange how I do this, but it is how I make sure I am connecting with your body and the soul's of your unborn child or children. First, I will physically describe the father and you tell me if I am right.

"I will form a connection with him spirit and then go from there. I need to establish a spiritual connect with you and the father before I can connect with the children.

"Physically, I may not be able to give man details, but spiritually and emotionally, I can go into real depth." I nodded and stood up straight. She looked down at a spot on the table and starred at it blankly. She looked like she wasn't there anymore.

"I can see a very tall man... He has very dark feature. Tan skin, dark hair, dark eyes... Native American, most likely... I am guessing Quileute." Jessica gasped and I smiled brightly.

"Yes. He is Quileute." She nodded and continued to stare at the table, suddenly a blush covering her face.

"Wow! He is a very handsome man and has a very kind spirit." I blushed and nodded as her expression went back to one of no expression at all. "He cares very deeply for his friends and is very family oriented." Suddenly, her face went to confused. "He has a secret. Something dark and hard to swallow." I looked down at my lap. She had to be talking about him being a wolf. I couldn't let that come out. I had to do something. "It's something that you have not been made aware of." Okay. Now, that I wasn't expecting.

"What is it?" Her lip seemed to twitch a little.

"I see a girls face in his subconscious. I can see he is very close to her. I can't be sure if its through romance or a regular friendship, but he holds her dear in his heart.

"Glasses. Tan skin. Brown eyes and black hair." Angela. "Ang... Angel... Angela." I nodded and she gulped. She knew something that she wasn't revealing, but I wasn't going to push.

"I can see three figures. Two males and a female. These are your children." My heart squeezed as I pressed my free hand to my stomach.

"My babies?" She nodded and a took a deep breath.

"The girl has long hair, dark eyes, and light skin. She is very gentle and shy, but obviously has a hard exterior. She keeps her friends close.

"The first boy is very tall, like his father. He is very strong-willed, compassionate, and loving towards all those around him.

"The second boy. He is very driven. He is obviously a momma's boy. He is family-oriented, and I can see he loves the ocean." She stopped talking and then had a look of surprise on her face.

"I see someone else in the distance. I can't quite make them out. They are not in this pregnancy, but I can see this spirit is linked to both you and the father of these children. I-I can only see a shadow..." A shadow? "They are speaking... More like yelling really... Timothy. Do you know anyone by the name of Timmy, Tim, or Timothy?" I shook my head heavily.

"No."

"They say 'Guide Timothy'." She closed her eyes tightly and made a cross over her chest with her hand. "And I release you." She sat up straight with a smile on her face.

"What did you mean by 'guide'?" Jessica was intrigued by what we both just witnessed.

"Well, 'guide' can mean many thing in the spirit world, ma'am. It can mean to lead, to protect, to teach... I can not say for sure what the spirit child meant. I believe since it is someone that you don't know that it is someone currently in the spirit world.

"Before we are born into this life, we are called a 'spirit child'. Once our spirit has joined our body, which is believed to happen when we are concieved, our spirit becomes full developed. We are developed enough to send out messages that mediums can intercede and decipher. Before their spirit has developed, their personality is the only part of the spirit that is developed." I nodded gently.

"When you were talking about Jake, the father of my babies, you looked like there was something you were keeping yourself from saying. What is it?" She looked conflicted, but then spilled.

"I saw a wolf in his spirit." I stiffened. Holy shit! She was the real thing. "The symbol of the wolf can be many things. It can mean strength and superiority, but it can also be a sign of lycanthrope." What was that?

"Lycanthrope?" Jessica was interested, too.

"It means 'werewolf'." Jessica busted out laughing, but I think Virginia caught the recognition on my face. "They are very danger, ladies." She looked at Jessica with a slight scowl. "You laugh all you want. You have the mark of the lycanthrope." I widened my eyes as Jess looked completely shocked.

"Are you saying that you think Jess is going to become a werewolf?" She simply shook her head and turned her eyes from me back to Jess.

"Could you please give us a minute, my dear?" Jess was hesitant, but did as she was asked.

"What did you mean then?" I continued my questioning.

"One will claim her as their mate." I was in utter shock.

"Mate? You mean they will imprint on her?" She nodded heavily.

"You are familiar with these terms?" I just nodded.

"I already know what Jake is and I'm not scared of him." She nodded with a happy smile on her face.

"My husband is the same. He comes from a pack from the Makah Reservation." There was a pack on the Makah rez? Did Jake know about this?

"Well, thank you very much, Virginia. You have been very helpful." She stood up and quickly gave me a small hug.

"Don't mention it, Ms. Bella. You have a great day now and take care of yourself and your children. Cherish those precious lives." I nodded and left.

Jessica had me convinced that I didn't need Jake to live with me if he didn't want to. She told me that I was an independent woman and could hold my own while he gets his priorities straight. Plus, me and three newborns couldn't live out of my room at Charlie's.

I visited Mrs. Newton and she agreed to give me a full time position, given my state. Afterwards, me and Jessica went looking at houses for rent close to the reservation.

There were many that were occupied. There was only one that I knew was perfect and was within my price range. It was a four bedroom, four and a half bath with a two car garage, big kitchen, and an open floor-plan. The owner said that after a while, he could sell the house to me if I wanted, since he was eager to get rid of it. I told him I would be glad to own it.

I gave him a check for the first months rent and that was that.

Jessica said her family had a bunch of household necessities that they were giving away for free that I could have to help start up my life as an independent, pregnant woman. I mean, they even were giving away a Temper-Pedic mattress. Who gives that stuff away?

We loaded the stuff her mom said I could have in my truck a few times and set them up at the house. All the utilities were included in the price of the house so I was happy.

We just put everything inside of the garage and I decided to ask the pack with help setting it all up. I knew me and Jess couldn't do it all ourselves.

We did the light-weight stuff like tables, chairs, mattress, and television.

After Jess left to go to work at the diner, I called Emily and asked if she wanted a break from cooking for the pack. She was delighted and said that she would tell the guys that dinner would be at my new house. I knew it would be more of a house warming party.

I quickly ran to the store and bought enough ingredients for what I had planned to make for everyone. I knew the guys were so use to the easy-to-make types of food so I decided that I treat would be good.

I would go with what I was best at. Italian.

I grabbed ingredients for lasagna, salad, and decided to end it all would a bunch of chocolate cake. I grabbed a few other foods that I had been wanting to eat. For some reason, I wanted to eat just pickles and olives. It was strange. I was never a person for those things.

I went the house quickly and noticed for the first time that the kitchen had two ovens. How did I overlook this feature before?

I started to work on the first huge batch of lasagna when the door bell rang.

"Hold on a second!" I wiped my hands off and ran to the front door, opening it. I was surprised to see Emily here so soon and with none other than Virginia the medium with her.

"Bella, I figured you might need some help. This is my friend, Virginia. We grew up together." I gave her a big smile.

"Who knew we would be seeing more of each other, eh, Virginia?" Emily looked surprised as Virginia held her hand over her stomach.

"True, Ms. Bella."

"You two know each other?" Virginia smiled at Emily as they both walked in with me to the kitchen.

"She came into the shop this afternoon." I stiffened as Emily smiled bright. She was going to figure it out and tell Jake before I had a chance to.

"Really? That's great! It has good stuff for kids. Who do you know with a baby, Bella?" Virginia looked at me shocked.

"You haven't told anyone?" Emily then looked even more confused.

"Told anyone what?" I bit my lip and figured it was now or never.

"Well, Em, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone until I have." She nodded and patted her hand over her heart.

"I swear as the Higher Spirits as my witness." I couldn't help, but giggle.  
Virginia nodded as I took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing.

"Well, I went to the doctors today and it turns out the birth control didn't work." She gasped and leaned against the counter, a look of both sorrow and shock on her face. "Geez, Em! It's not a tragedy. I'm pregnant, not a terrorist." She shook off her initial reaction and gave me a genuine smile.

"I know, honey. I wasn't expecting that. You and Jake have been being extra careful. It's just a surprise." I could tell she was hiding, but I wouldn't press. She would tell me when she was ready. Maybe it was a pack secret that only the actual imprints could know.

That thought stung. Imprint.

I hated that this word stood in the way of complete and utter happiness with me and Jacob. If only he couldn't imprint...

"I am so happy for you, Bella. Congratulations on the baby." I giggled and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Em, and it's babies." She gasped and covered her mouth happily.

"Babies? You mean twins?" I shook my head and grinned.

"Triplets." She practically shrieked, just like Jessica, and threw her arms around me in an excited hug.

"Oh, my god! That is so wonderful, Bella!" I felt tears come from from my happiness as I placed my hands on my non-existent stomach, smiling at Emily. "Jake is going to make such a wonderfu father and you are going to be a great mom." I smiled brighter at that and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Emily. That means so much to me. You have no idea how much." She nodded to me and I wiped my tears. "Okay. Enough of that. I am working on the lasagna. Can you start with the cakes?" She nodded and Virginia pulled three chairs into the kitchen and one of the fold-out tables. "Virginia, could you set the table for me? The stuff is in the box behind you." She nodded and turned around. Since she was so far in her pregnancy, I wasn't going to ask too much of her.

I quickly finished up the first lasagna and started on the second on as Emily started to put the ingredients together for the first cakes.

"Is this your way of celebrating for the babies, Bella?" I shook my head and smiled at Emily.

"No, actually. I just thought that the guys have been working so hard that they deserve this. Plus, I wanted an excuse to use this kitchen." She laughed along with Virginia and nodded.

"True, true." Emily looked to Virginia as she put in the very large chocolate cake in the oven. I pulled the icing out and sat it on the counter to warm up a little. The cake wouldn't take too long.

"Virg, you know Jacob, right?" Virginia winked at me and nodded. We both knew how much she knew him.

"Better than you would think. I gave Ms. Bella here a reading when she came into the shop for the babies. I knew that me and Bella would see each other again soon since I recognized him in the spiritual connection." Emily nodded and seemed a little awkward with what the topic had gone to.

"Oh. He is going to be very happy when he finds out about those babies." I giggled and nodded.

"I hope so. He reacted so badly when we had that scare that I'm not so sure he will." She looked absolutely baffled.

"Isabella Swan, how do you feel about it?" I giggled at Emily trying to be serious when she was always so fun-loving.

"I am... on Cloud 9 right now." She gave a big smile.

"Our little Bella is having her own babies! I'm just so thrilled, honey! Can I throw your baby shower?" I wasn't usually one for parties, but I would do anything to thank God for giving me this gift.

"Sure, Em. That would be great. Thanks." She nodded and then I put in both of the lasagnas.

Emily pretty quickly called the guys to come over after and I warned Emily to keep her promise so I could tell Jake myself. She agreed and Virginia also promised.

They pretty soon came crashing through the door and I notice Jake was with them, which I thought was strange. He was supposed to be patrolling. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms that went around my waist, a loving smile spread across his face.

"Hey, beautiful." I smiled up at him and gave him a chaste kiss. He seemed to want more, but I pulled back.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" He sighed and nodded, returning the kiss.

"Yeah, but Sam is letting me take a short break to see my girl." I blushed and let himfully kiss me.

"Is he letting you stay for the food?" He nodded happily and leaned his forehead against mine lovingly. God, I loved this man so much. I was so happy to be starting a family with him.

"Of course. The guys will be staying later to hang out except for Paul. He will be patrolling with me, but after the food, I have to head back." I nodded and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Jake." He smiled brighter at me as the timer went off for the lasagna.

"I love you, too, baby." He kissed my cheek and I released myself from him, getting hugs from everyone, except for Paul and Sam. They never hugged me.

Everyone knew that Paul didn't like me for whatever reason, but I was now an official part of this family and he was going to have to get over it. Sam was just one to never express emotions to anyone other than Emily.

"Thanks for having us, Bella! This is a nice pad! Who's is it?" I blushed from them knowing who was living here and I giggled, pulling out one of the lasagna.

"Well, it's mine." Their jaws dropped and Jake just looked confused.

"What? Yours? How can you afford a place like this?" I sat the lasagna on the counter and the wolves looked like they should have been panting from their faces. They were hungry.

Emily started to toss the salad and placed it on the center of the table. I started cutting up the lasagna into perfect servings.

"Well, its actually in my price range, I'm renting it by the way, and the owner said that after a while, he would sign it over to me. I wouldn't have a morgage at that point and all I would have to pay is the utilities, insurance, and property taxes really. He really just wants to be rid of it." They all nodded and took their seats.

I'm guessing Emily taught them manners. He-he!

I sat the lasagna in the middle of the table and sat next to Jake, feeling his hand land on my knee. I smiled at him and Sam cleared his throat.

"Ladies first." I giggled at the authority in Sam's voice and the whimpering of the pack. It was so cute.

Emily and Virginia took a serving for themselves and I took one. I wasn't hungry, but I knew that I needed to eat for the babies. I wanted to stay healthy for them.

"Bella, why on't you tell the story of how you met Virginia before I brought her over? This story is so funny." Emily winked at me and I flushed. I couldn't believe she was putting me on the spot like this. I wanted to tell Jake when it was just the two of us so we could cherish the moment of him finding out together.

"It's not funny, Emily." She gave me a look that said 'you need to tell him', but I gave her a look that said 'I will in time'.

"You knew Virginia before she came over here, Bella?" Embry looked interested as he stuffed his face.

"I just met her earlier today when Jessica dragged me out shopping with her after we had lunch. I went into the shop she works in with Jess and she was just looking at some clothes there." There was suspicion in all of the packs eyes other than Jake's and Paul's. They knew there was more to it.

"The shirt you found was so cute, Bella." I blushed heavily and covered my face.

"Oh, God." Virginia laughed.

"Come on, Bella! It's not that bad." I just shook my head.

"You two are just ganging up on me." Jake looked extremely confused as he rubbed my knee.

"What about this shirt?" I giggled and took a deep breath.

"The shirt said 'Once you go BLACK, you don't go back.'" The room filled with laughter and Jake looked like he was blushing as he reached over, giving me a sweet kiss.

He lightly whispered, "You know that better than anyone, babe." I blushed and started to eat. The pack chatted up while they stuffed their faces until both batches of lasagna were gone. I knew it was good to go with two of them.

I excused myself when the timer for the cake went off and started to put the icing on it when I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist. I smiled to myself, knowing it was Jake.

He quickly took the spoon for the icing when I was done and licked it.

"Jacob Black, stop that! You have to wait like everyone else!" I stole the spoon from his mouth and lightly slapped his chest. He just laughed.

"Damn, Bella! I could sworn you were Emily just then." I rolled my eyes at Embry.

"Jake knows the rules for when I cook. He is just trying to be a smartass." Everyone laughed as Jake kissed my neck obsessively.

As soon as I was done cutting the cake into servings, I sat in cake in the middle of the table on top of pot holders. Everyone used their forks to grab a piece of cake. Everyone quickly started to dig in.

"Wow! This cake is amazing, Bella!" Jared gave a goofy smie while I just stood off to the side.

"Emily actually made the cake, not me. I made the lasagna." They all nodded and smiled.

"The lasagna was unbelievable!" I nodded to Seth and he dug back in.

Jake practically dragged me off to my bedroom when no one was paying attention. He pulled me to him and kissed me gently, chaste, and then it turned into a passionate one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he groaned into my mouth. I loved his kisses.

"Do you think we can do a quickie before they realize we are gone?" I released the kiss and looked into his eyes, seeing the very fire in his eyes that I had seen so many times before. I pulled away from him and sighed.

"Jake, we need to talk." He nodded and sat on my mattress, calmly.

"Bells, what is wrong?" I felt my cheek and felt tears there.

"I just wanted to do this differently. I wanted to do this when it was just me and you so you couldn't run away from it." He was confused as she sat next to him.

"Talk to me, Bells." I nodded and sighed heavily.

"Jake, I'm pre-pregnant." I sighed in relief of having it out and looked at him to see shock on his face.

"What?"

"When I went to the doctors, they told me that there had been a mix-up with my birth control during the manufacturing. They had giving me a flu shot instead of a birth control shot so I'm pregnant." I looked to his face to see it was twisted with too many emotions. After a moment, he looked away.

"Fuck me." He groaned and ran his hands through his beautiful hair. "Are you sure?" He looked to me and I nodded.

"Can you think of any other reason an ultrasound finds a heart beat in the stomach?" He groaned again. "I know its not the best time, but would it really be that bad for me to be pregnant?" He quickly stood up and I could hear him growl.

"God, yes, its bad, Bella! You are really stupid to think that its not bad!" He turned to me and saw my upset state. "Maybe you should think about aborting your pregnancy?" That is where I put my foot down and scowled at him.

"No." He looked shocked at me. "If you don't want to be a part of these babies lives that is fine by me. It's just my obligation to tell you." I took all of the strength I had and pushed him towards the door. "I will not get rid of my babies just because your not ready so fuck you, Jacob Black." I pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face, falling to the floor.

**I know its sad. Next chapter, you will find out what Jake's secret is and I won't make you wait so long for an update. Please, review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I am eternally grateful to all of my readers! I am updating this story before my others because I can see everyone is worried about what Jake's secret.**

**For those who have read my stories before, when have I ever written a story where Jake and Bella don't end up together? Never! No matter what you read, please don't lose hope in this story.**

**Please! **

**Is everyone ready for Jake's secret to be revealed? Well, here it comes!**

**Chapter Three**

**Jake's POV**

I slammed my fist softly against the door of Bella's bedroom.

"Bells, come on! Let me in!" I could hear her crying on the other side of the door. I hated that I had done that to her, but I had to make this easier on her. A pregnancy was not something that would make this easier on her.

I hated myself for what I was doing to Bella and Angela. They both deserved better, but I was a selfish piece of shit. I hated myself more every minute, but I couldn't give up either of them. I loved both of them to death. It would be impossible to get rid of Angela. She was my imprint. I imprinted on her when I saw her for the first time outside of the Cullen's, for the graduation party.

The instant it happened, I hated myself. I was tearing these girls apart and It was all my fault.

Why did I have to go to that graduation party? If I hadn't, Angela and Ben would still be happy, Bella and I would be perfectly happy with our baby on the way... Everything would be perfect.

"Jake, go away and leave me alone!" I sighed and saw a piece of her shirt under the door. I reached over and rubbed the material, sighing.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Please, just let me in." I knew Bella. I knew she was stubborn about the baby. She would keep it no matter what I said. "I'm just... I'm an ass, honey. Please, open the door." I heard her sigh and then she got up, opening the door. She had tears streamed down her face.

I _was_ an ass.

"Baby, please, let me in. Let's talk about this before either of us does anything stupid." She sighed and gave in, opening it to let me in. I walked in and pulled her into my arms. Her arms stayed limp at her side as she looked into my eyes with heartbreak in them.

"I'm not aborting my pregnancy, Jake. If you want nothing to do with me or the babies because of whatever is your problem is, then that is fine by me, but I won't throw away this miracle because you suddenly don't feel right about me having your babies." That finally hit me. Why was she saying that word?

"Did you say 'babies'?" She nodded and tried to looked away, but I could see she couldn't.

"Yeah, triplets." She crossed her arms and finally looked away.

I couldn't believe that she thought this had to do with her actually carrying our babies. This had nothing to do with our babies. If I had to be truthful, it was all because of my imprint. It had nothing to do with anything else. I just wanted it to be as easy as possible for her when she finally found out about the imprint.

I planned to tell her, but not yet. I wasn't ready to be without her just yet.

"You think they are a miracle?" I couldn't believe this. She was really into us starting a family together.

"Of course, they are. They wouldn't exist if the pharmaceutical company hadn't made that mix up. They are miracles. They were meant to be." Wow! I really wanted to do a happy dance from this. "I just don't understand why you can't see this." She had tears fall down her face as she looked down at my chest, sniffling. "You said you wanted us to have a family and suddenly you don't anymore. Is it me? Is it that you don't want a baby with me?" I wrapped my arm around her waist and lead her to the bed, both of us sitting at the foot. I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and pulled her into my arms while she cried.

"No, honey. That is not it at all. I am happy that you are pregnant." She looked up at me with shock and instantly stopped her crying.

"You are?" I smiled down at her and reached over, rubbing my hand across her stomach.

"Of course, I am." I studied her face and she was literally glowing. She was so beautiful. "Honey, I just wanted us to dscuss our options. A baby alonne is a lot for a couple to take in. It changes everything. Three is an entirely different story. It's going to be very hard to take care of them. We are both very young and we would barely make ends meat with three babies. Do you understand me, Bells?" She sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I do, but I'm not getting rid of them, Jake. I... I already love them even though I don't know them."I just smiled at her as she clasped her hand over mine.

"I know you do, baby. You realize this will be very hard on you? Your first pregnancy being triplets?" She nodded and smiled at me.

"They will be worth it, Jake. I know they will." I lightly chuckled and couldn't help the huge grin spread across my face.

"I know they will, too, Bells. I don't feel riht leaving you alone while you are pregnant, honey." She smiled up at me, a hint of pride shining in her eyes.

"Then, don't leave me alone." I rolled my eyes and hugged her closer to me.

"Honey, I have to patrol. I should leave soon. If you are going to stay here tonight, at least have Virginia or Emily stay with you... Or ask Jessica to come over? Please?" There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she looked down at her lap.

"I would call Angela, but she is continuing to blow me off. I miss her. She spends all of her damn time with her boyfriend in La Push." Oh, shit!

"What boyfriend?" She looked to me confused.

"Jess talked to Ben and he said she dumped him for some guy in La Push. I thought you would know who it was." I knew I had to make a quick lie.

"Yeah... I just completely blanked. I wasn't sure they were dating, but now I know they are." She nodded and seemed to buy it.

"I miss her." I needed to keep the subject off of my imprint or my wolf just might cause me to clam up and distance from the one the man wanted more than anyone in the world.

"So, do you want to tell the news to the pack now or later?" She smiled up at me with the change of subject and nodded happily. I was so glad I could still make her smile like that.

"Now would be a good time. Either way they are going to see it in your head later." I just rolled my eyes. I had gotten pretty good at hiding my thoughts to the point that the only pack member that knew about my imprint was Sam. After I imprinted, I took my place as Alpha, which I had regretted to inform Bella of, so I ordered Sam not to think of it at all.

"Sure, sure. Come on, baby." She nodded and I grabbed her hand, heping her stand up. I carefully lead her down the stairs, making sure that she did not slip or strain herself. I knew I was being overprotective, but I wanted nothing to happen to the babies.

We got to the kitchen where everyone was still munching on the cake. I whistled and all of their heads snapped in my direction.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make." I knew she had told the girls, but the guys had to have no clue about what we were going to say. "Bella's pregnant." A loud howl erupted through the room and the look on Paul's face was both heart-breaking and made me growl lightly at him.

No one knew it, but me. Paul was jealous that I got Bella pregnant and not him. That's right. You heard me. Paul Lahote wanted to impregnate my girlfriend because not only did he have a crush on her. No, ladies and gentlemen, he had IMPRINTED on my girlfriend.

It made me angry every time I saw Paul. It didn't happen the first time he saw her or the second or the third or even for a long time after that. It happened the same night that I imprinted on Angela.

I catch myself thinking that maybe he supposed to save her after the news of my imprint finally is given to her. We live in a small community. News has known to travel fast about that stuff. Bella deserved the truth, but I was too much of a coward to lose her like that.

It was bound to happen one day, but I refused to let it be today.

"Congradulations, Jake and Bella!" Jared jumped up and twirled Bella around in a hug, causing her to shriek.

I lightly growled and he put her down, putting his hands up. "Geez, Jake!" Bella lightly smacked my chest and then hugged me. I chuckled and hugged her back, kissing her forehead.

"Bella, tell them the other part." Virginia looked to Bella and I was confused. What other part?

Bella took a deep breath and spoke the word slowly, "Triplets." Everyone let out a laugh and Bella shined her undeniable smile. I was glad that her pregnancy made her so happy.

"I hate to break up this moment, but we have patrol, Jake." Paul stood up and started for the door. I groaned and gently kissed her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby." She nodded and kissed me back.

"I can't wait." I gave her my signature smile and lightly pecked her forehead before heading towards the door throwing an 'I love you' over my shoulder.

The only person better at shielding their thoughts than me would be Paul. He somehow could force a shield around his mind which could be felt through the pack mind. Only once in a blue moon would something slip.

Maybe it had something to do with his imprint to my Bells? Her leech couldn't read her thoughts. Maybe that was it?

**I know its short and sloppy, but I thought you readers deserved something for being so kind and gentle. Please, leave me lots of reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
